Dark Lord's army
by Lady-Alice-Voldy
Summary: Hermione a changé de camp durant sa 4eme année. Elle a des mission comme tous . Elle est comme Rogue, double-jeu! Lorsqu'elle est avec les autres mangemort elle doit se cacher sauf avec quelques uns. Mais que faire avec ses amis qui partent a la chasse aux horcruxes alors qu'elle doit tout faire pour le empêcher? Résumé top nul m'aidez-vous?
1. Chapter 1

_**Le bien? Le mal? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut choisir?**_

**Résumé:**  
Hermione a changé de camp durant sa 4eme année. Elle a des mission (comme tous). Elle est comme Rogue, double-jeu! Lorsqu'elle est avec les autres mangemort elle doit se cacher sauf avec quelques uns. Mais que faire avec ses amis qui partent a la chasse aux horcruxes alors qu'elle doit tout faire pour le empêcher?

Note de l'auteur:

Je garde la même histoire sauf que lorsque Voldemort renaît, il n'as pas sa face de serpent, mais sa belle apparence de Tom Jedusor.  
Rogue n'est pas espion pour Dumbledore mais pour Voldemort.

**Chapitre 1:**

**Comment devenir mangemort?**

PDV Externe:

"_Elle entamait sa quatrième année lorsqu'un nouveau fit son apparition. Il se nommait Tom Marayat, en réalité Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Peu de personnes le savaient. Il avait souvent regardé Hermione et pensé qu'elle ferait une bonne apprentie. Il lui avait demandé de le suivre et lui avait dit qui il était vraiment. A sa plus grande surprise, elle n'avait rien fait. Il lui avait demandé de rejoindre les rangs de ses mangemorts. Elle avait accepté avec joie !_

_Depuis ce temps, elle avait servi pour son compte. Elle devait approcher Harry et tous les autres. Elle faisait comme Rogue, elle était entrée dans l'ordre du phœnix. Elle avait fait ses entraînements avec Lucius, Narcissa, et Bellatrix, qui affirmait qu'elle était la meilleure des mangemorts. Bella et Hermione, quand elles s'ennuyaient, prenaient des moldus et s'amusaient avec eux. Et s'il n'y en avait plus, elles allaient dans le parc torturer les animaux (n.d.a. Naaaan j'adore les animaux!)._

_Personne ne savait qu'elle faisait partie des mangemorts à part quelques fidèles. Elle se cachait tout le temps. Heureusement pour elle, Hermione n'était pas la seule à se cacher. _

_Un jour, Voldemort eut un nouveau bras droit car le précédent était mort suite à une de ses missions. Personne ne le savait à part quelques fidèles qui disaient que son bras droit était le plus fort et le plus fidèle."_

Un jour, Voldemort convoqua Hermione et lui demanda de recruter plusieurs personnes en essayant de ne pas se dévoiler, mais si elle y était obligée, tant pis ! Tant que ça fonctionnait.

Deux semaines plus tard, Hermione devait retourner à Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année.

"Eh Hermione !

- Oui Harry ?

- Tu viendras avec nous à la chasse aux horcruxes ?

- Oh Harry ! Désolée mais je tiens ABSOLUMENT à faire ma dernière année à Poudlard.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas tuer Voldemort ?

Hermione grimaça en entendant le nom de son maître.

- Oui Harry je suis sûre. J'ai trop peur de lui pour le tuer!

- Bon bah d'accord mais continue l'A.D. !

- O.K."

L'école était maintenant pleine de mangemorts. Son maître changea le statut de son sang en lui révélant qu'en fait, elle était de Sang-Pur et qu'elle avait était adoptée par des moldus, à son plus grand désespoir. Il avait prévenu les Carrows ainsi que Rogue de qui elle était pour ne pas qu'elle soit brutalisée.

Hermione dut aussi changer de maison et elle alla à Serpentard.

"Ecoutez-moi, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! cria-t-elle à Neville, Luna et Ginny.

- Ouais mais pourquoi pas nous ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas.

- Granger ! Suivez-moi !

- Oh là ! Y a Carrows qui m'appelle ! Salut !"

Elle suivit son professeur d'art de la magie noire anciennement appelé Défense contre les forces du mal, Amycus. Il lui donna les instructions et lui montra son dortoir. Il n'avait pas voulu l'avouer, mais il avait super peur d'elle ! Surtout en sachant qui étaient ses parents !

Comme par hasard, tous les Serpentard la brutalisaient :

"Eh sale sang-de-bourbe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! ET JE SUIS A SERPENTARD MAINTENANT !

- Quoi ?!

- On va bien voir demain si t'es pas une sale p'tite Griffondor sang-de-bourbe ! Amycus m'a dit qu'on va faire le test du sang.

- OK, vous aurez une p'tite surprise !"

Elle s'installa dans son lit et sourit, elle était si bien dans les couleurs vert et argent. Les autres filles de son dortoir arrivèrent et furent décontenancées par son sourire.

"Parkinson ! J'peux te parler s'il-te-plaît ?

- Euh d'accord.

- Mais que toi… En privée.

- J'arrive…"

Elle s'installa sur son lit, ferma les rideaux et lança les sortilèges de Silencio et Assurdiato.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ?

- IL m'a demandé de te dire quelque chose que tu ne diras à personne d'autre.

- Euh... C'est qui "IL" ?

- Mais enfin ! T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Bah quoi ?

- C'est le seigneur des ténèbres ! Regarde mon bras !

Elle lui montra sa marque des ténèbres.

- Tu…tu….tu…est une…Mangemort ?

- Oui et qui plus est son bras droit !

- Quoi ? Toi la sale sang-de-bourbe ami de p'tit Pot' Potter et ses amis les traîtres à leur sang, bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir le dire ?

- ..."


	2. Chapter 2

Salut! Bienvenue! Alors un grand merci a Jenifael09 et lynyty allyabackka de l'avoir mit en favorie/alertes ainsi que la fiction.

Surtout a Jenifael09 de m'avoir donnée MA PREMIERE REVIEW! (Sur ce site)

Et maitenant place aux... CHAPITRE 2! YAHOU

Chapitre2:

Le lendemain, elle se leva de bonne humeur, mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle commune, elle prit son visage impassible. Elle s'assit à la table des serpents sous le regard de tout le monde.

Leur premier cours était art de la magie noir.

"Bonjour, les Serpentard, mettez-vous à droite et les Gryffondor à gauche. Nous allons faire le test du sang. Le sort est : Sanguini Revelio.

Si une lueur verte en sort c'est du sang-de-traître.

Si une lueur rouge en sort c'est soit du sang-de-moldu ou du sang-de-bourbe.

Si une lueur orange c'est du sang-mêlé.

Si une lueur bleu foncé en sort c'est du sang-pur.

Si une lueur bleu clair en sort c'est du sang-pur et il n'y a pas plus pur que ça.

Je m'attends à ce qu'une lueur rouge et verte sorte des Gryffondor et que des lueurs bleu foncé sortent des Serpentard ! Et peut-être au moins une lueur bleu ciel ? Allez c'est parti, mettez-vous en binômes, un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard."

Hermione se retrouva avec Ginny. Hermione lança le sort en première et une lueur verte en sortit:

"Tiens, j'aurais dû m'en douter, disaient les Serpentard en voyant toutes les lueurs vertes sortir pour les Gryffondor.

- Toi espèce de… commenças Ginny

- Miss Weasley, une retenue vendredi soir jusqu'à la fin du mois.

- Grrr…

- Attention, sinon c'est trois mois !"

Ginny lança le sort à son tour et à la plus grande surprise de tous, sauf d'Hermione et d'Alecto, une lueur bleu ciel en sortit.

"Le cours est fini."

En rentrant dans la salle commune, tout le monde n'avait qu'une seule question :

"Qui sont ses parents?"

Bien sûr, elle le savait, Voldemort lui avait tout dit le jour fatal. Mais elle ne devait rien dire, enfin pas pour l'instant.

"Je ne sais pas… Malefoy, Zabini et Parkinson, vous pouvez venir.

- On arrive..."

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande. Puis elle leur dit qui elle était hormis ses origines. Ensuite elle demanda s'ils comptaient rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres. Blaise et Pansy répondirent "oui" tout de suite et Draco hésita :

"Je ne sais pas, j'hésite. Mon paternel le veut mais moi…

- Mais Draco tu es fou ! Être mangemort c'est super ! Regarde Hermione, elle est super heureuse.

- Ouais Blaise je suis heureuse mais c'est pas trop pour les mêmes raisons que vous…

- Peu importe, Draco, toi aussi tu peux le devenir. C'est une chance !

- Ouais mais…

- Y a pas de mais ! Si tu n'as pas envie tu meurs !

- Bon d'accord !"

Et ils sortirent de la salle.

Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous donne les réponse a vos review sur les chapitre ou quand je vous l'envoie par MP.

Biz!

Par contre je vais commencer a Update de moins en moins vous comprenez les cours, ...

Et les chapitres sont rempli que jusqu'au chapitre 6 donc faut que je continue! Voilà, Au revoir!


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour m'avoir (mi et/ou ma fic) mit dans les favorites/alertes à: **oscarangel, **

Merci pour leurs reviews à**: mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura**

**Chapitre 3:**

Pensées entre *_*

PDV Externe:

Harry et Ron étaient partis depuis maintenant quatre mois. Ils n'avaient trouvé que quatre horcruxes. Dont deux qui avaient déjà été détruits avant qu'ils ne partent.

Ils savaient ce qu'étaient les trois autres horcruxes mais ils ne les trouvaient pas.

Tout allait bien mais ils s'ennuyaient beaucoup, les disputes entre Ron et Hermione leur manquaient vraiment.

"Harry, tu sais quand Hermione nous a dit non pour venir avec nous ?

- Euh oui, répondit-il à son ami, quelque peu décontenancé.

- Eh ben elle était bizarre.

- Bah en même temps va tuer Volde…

- HARRY NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

- …mort tu vas vraiment avoir un ch…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car des mangemort les encerclaient déjà. Tous les mangemorts avaient le visage découvert, sauf un. Celui ou celle qui était caché ordonna qu'on les envoie à Voldemort.

Hermione sortit de la salle et alla rejoindre Voldemort car les vacances débutaient le soir même.

"Alors Hermione, as-tu réussi à les convaincre ?

- Oui maître, Draco a eu du mal à dire oui, mais Blaise l'en a persuadé.

- Ils sont au courant ?

- Oui.

- Veux-tu prendre la tête du groupe des rafleurs pour le Tabou, on essaye de coincer Potter et Weasley.

- D'accord.

- Très bien, tu peux y aller."

Elle sortit et alla chercher les troupes. Lorsqu'elle entendit le tabou, elle se rendit sur place et vit que c'était Harry qui l'avait prononcé. Elle ordonna qu'on les amène à Voldemort qui saurait bien que faire d'eux.

PDV Voldemort ( Ou Jedusor c'est comme vous voulez)

J'attendais que ma douce Hermione revienne vers moi pour me dire qui étaient ceux qui avaient osé dire le Tabou, bien que j'avais ma petite idée en tête. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir d'avantage car…

"Toc, toc, toc !

- Entrez !

- Bonsoir maître.

- Bonsoir Hermione, ferme la porte s'il-te-plaît, qu'est-ce que tu m'amènes ?

- Potter et Weasley.

- Ah ! Enfin ! Va leur demander où ils en sont avec mes horcruxes.

- OK j'ai ma petite idée pour les faire parler. A tout de suite."

Elle se changea d'un coup de baguette pour paraître sale.

"Lucius fais-moi passer pour une prisonnière s'il-te-plaît.

- OK Hermione."

Lucius la déposa doucement, car il avait peur d'elle, dans les cachots en compagnie de Potter et Weasley.

"Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda une voix qu'elle reconnu étant ce c*n qui croyait qu'elle l'aimait, Weasley.

- Bah figure-toi qu'à Poudlard, c'est plein de mangemorts. Et… je suis une sang-de-bourbe.

*Elle joue vraiment bien son jeu, n'est-ce pas Naguini ?*

- Ah oui… c'est vrai.

- Vous en êtes où ?

- On en a trouvé quatre et les trois autres on sait ce que c'est mais on ne sait pas où ils sont !

- C'est lesquels ?

- Le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le journal de Jedusor et la bague des Gaunt !

- Ouah ! Et c'est quoi les trois autres?

- Euh… Naguini, son serpent, le diadème perdu de Serdaigle et moi.

- Euh… Toi ?

- Oui moi, quand il a tué mes parents il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il a fait de moi son horcruxe. En gros, il doit me tuer une fois pour enlever l'horcruxe et une deuxième fois pour me tuer moi, avant que je le tue moi-même."

J'avais tout entendu, j'étais dans une fureur noire ! Heureusement, il m'avait dit comment me débarrasser de lui !

Bellatrix alla chercher Hermione et fit semblant qu'elle allait la torturer. Hermione fut contrainte de prendre un visage dégouté mais quand elles sortirent, elles éclatèrent de rire.

Voldemort demanda à Hermione de le rejoindre. Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

"Merci Hermione, tu as très bien joué ton rôle, c'est pas pour rien que tu es ma… Enfin ! Les autres Serpentard ne t'embêtent plus ?

- Moins maintenant qu'ils savent que je suis de sang-pur, plus pur que tout !

- Il va falloir prévenir tout le monde. La bataille de Poudlard se déroulera en mai ou en juin. Le ministère est déjà infiltré.

- Ok maitre…

- Hermione ! Je t'en prie ! On est seuls.

- D'accord.

- Je vais réunir tout le monde.

- Euh juste pour le statut de bras droit… ou pour l'autre chose ?

- Juste pour le bras droit, mais bientôt, ils sauront aussi que je suis ton…

- D'accord."

Elle alla dans sa chambre et mit sa plus belle robe. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort convoqua tous ses fidèles dans le manoir et les installa dans la grande salle.

Harry et Ron s'étaient échappés avec l'aide de Dobby, mais ils n'avaient pas pu prendre Hermione. Et ils en étaient désolés.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci a **BrunasseLucile, Kristin Kreuk **d'avoir mit en favorit/alerte la ficiton! :) =D

Excusez-moi du retard, mais bon vous voyez j'suis en 4e lundi j'avais 4 contrôle a préparé mercredi 2, enfin bref! La 4e c'est dur... Faut bossé

Mais bon vous vous en foutez de ma vie alors voici le chapitre ! =D

Chapitre 4:

Pensées entre *_* Pensées échanger entre Voldemort/Hermione entre **_** Fourchelang entre ~_~

PDV Hermione

Après la petite réunion avec mon père, je partis dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

Je pris la plus belle que j'avais : une robe verte avec des broderies argentées et un décolleté. Deux petits serpents, semblables à la marque des ténèbres sans le crâne, étaient représentés en argent sur les deux manches. Puisque j'avais la flemme de la mettre, j'appelai un elfe de maison s'appelant Dina qui m'était très loyale. Lorsque je fus prête, je descendis les marches et me retrouvai devant une grande porte : la porte de la grande salle. J'allai pour l'ouvrir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Je rentrai normalement avec indifférence. Mon père se tenait là, devant moi, sur son trône. A sa gauche se tenait Bellatrix, et à sa droite une chaise vide où était ma place.

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient époustouflées par ma beauté ! J'en riais presque. Mon père se leva et toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent :

"Mes chers fidèles, j'ai pensé que vous étiez maintenant assez sûrs pour que je vous dise qui est mon bras droit. La voici, Hermione, communément appelée Granger, ce qui n'est pas son vrai nom. Mais je ne vous le dirai pas encore aujourd'hui. Tu peux t'avancer", ajouta-t-il à mon adresse.

Je rougis légèrement et m'avançai dans l'âtre en toute dignité comme me l'avait appris ma chère mère.

**Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, viens t'assoir à côté.**

**D'accord père, vous avez vu comment ils me regardent ? J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire !**

Mon père esquissa un sourire puis me fit un geste pour que je m'assoie. Je m'asseyais donc lorsque mon père rit un peu.

"C'est bon ? Le choc de la beauté est passé ? Nous allons pouvoir commencer la cérémonie de marquage ?"

Personne ne répondit car ils savaient que cela ne servirait à rien. Ils se contentèrent de lever la tête.

*Mon père les a bien dressés !*

"Nous accueillons aujourd'hui trois nouveaux mangemorts. Blaise, entrez."

Je vis Blaise avancer en me regardant avec des yeux ronds, il ne me connaissait pas sous ma vraie valeur.

"Tends ton bras!"

Il fit ce qu'il disait, puis mon père le marqua, je vis dans ses yeux une lueur de douleur mais il ne cria pas, il se contenta de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

"Va rejoindre les autres ! Pansy, venez."

Pansy rentra et fit comme Blaise. Lorsqu'il lui demanda son bras, elle le sortit et ne cria pas.

De même pour Draco.

Lorsque la cérémonie se termina, la réception commença. Le banquet était ouvert, et tout le monde se servait, parlait, dansait, riait…

Pansy fit parcourir la rumeur concernant mon statut de sang. Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était au courant. La rumeur parvint même aux oreilles de mon père. A la plus grande surprise de tous, sauf de ma mère et de moi-même, il éclata de rire.

"Vous le saurez, un jour, qui sont ses parents. Non, je ne compte pas les tuer ! Ils sont ici, parmi nous. Ne demandez pas qui c'est ! Et oui, c'est vrai, elle vient d'un très grand sorcier et d'une grande sorcière!"

**Père, mère n'est-elle pas une TRES grande sorcière ? Ce n'est qu'une GRANDE sorcière ?**

**Eh oui ! Je suis quand même un très grand sorcier ! Plus grand que ta mère non ?**

**Si, père.**

Il esquissa un petit sourire puis il reporta son attention vers le banquet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

*La cérémonie vient de se terminer et elle (Hermione) est montée dans sa chambre. Elle s'est endormie tout de suite.*

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle alla pour mettre sa cape lorsqu'elle se rappela que tout le monde était au courant. Hermione descendit donc dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que tous les mangemorts étaient là. Pas du tout intimidée, mais assez surprise, elle s'installa à côté de son père-maître. Tous les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers elle à son entrée se redirigèrent vers son maître pour demander si ils pouvaient commencer à manger (question muette bien sûr). Il répondit par un mouvement de tête affirmatif.

A la fin du repas, Voldemort sortit de table. Tous les regards se dirigèrent donc vers Hermione. Elle leur dit qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils se levèrent tous, sauf une :

"Comment vas-tu Hermione ?

- Bien mère. Et vous ?

- ça peut aller. Sais-tu quand est prévue l'attaque ?

- Dès que Potter revient à Poudlard pour chercher le diadème qui est… l'avant-dernier horcruxe.

- Cool j'ai hâte ! Tu sais que j'adore torturer !

- Je sais, moi aussi ! Mais surtout Potter, j'ai envie de le torturer avec la belette ! Ils m'ont fait chier dès le début de ma première année ! Bon je vais peut-être torturer à mort Weasley, mais Potter je le laisse pour…

- …moi. Alors ? Réunion de famille sans le chef de famille ?

- Eh oui ! Que voulez-vous père ? Une mère et une fille doivent bien parler entre elles quelquefois!

- Eh bien ! Ma fille, permettez-moi de prendre votre mère car je dois m'en occuper personnellement.

- Bien sûr…" dit-elle avant d'ajouter au moment de partir : "Vous me faites un petit frère ?

- Et toi tu ne peux pas faire un fils ?

- Avec qui voulez vo…

- Malefoy, Zabini, je ne te propose pas Crabbe ou Goyle ?

- Occupez-vous bien !"

Elle monta dans sa chambre en croisant Draco. Elle s'approcha de lui dangereusement et lentement, mais surtout très sensuellement. Il eut un éclat de surprise dans les yeux qui passa rapidement au désir lorsqu'elle l'embrassa.

Elle appuya sa jambe contre son entre-jambe et elle senti que son Draco était a bord de l'extase rien qu'en faisant ça.

Elle savait qu'il aimait mais elle voulait le laisser un peu mijoter. [N.d.A : elle est très sadique notre petite Mione.]

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-…

- Au Dray, tu es sans voix

- Oui…

- Merci à tout' Dray. »

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla de bonne humeur assez tôt. Il n'y avait que Draco. Elle s'installa à ses côtés et lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

"Coucou Dray, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Super !

- Merci pour hier ! C'était parfait.

- T'inquiète ce n'est pas encore fini.

- Comment ça ?

- Je te le dirais après. Bon appétit.

- Merci, toi aussi."

Sur ce, ils commencèrent à manger. Peu après, Bella, Narcissa et leur maître entrèrent :

"Coucou les enfants ! s'exclama Narcissa.

- Bonjour Tante Cissy, mère, comment allez-vous?

- Très bien."

Avant que tous les mangemorts arrivent, Draco et Hermione sortirent de table, en même temps. Hermione le coinça dans un coin et l'embrassa. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser langoureusement lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas arriver vers eux. Ils eurent un hoquet de surprise et se détachèrent. Quand ils virent qui c'était, Draco sursauta, Hermione lui attrapa le bras pour l'apaiser. Le nouvel arrivant eu un sourire machiavélique. (n.d.a.: Vous savez de qui je parle là °0°)

"Alors Mr. Malefoy, on a peur de moi ?

- Tout… tout le… le mo… monde a… peur de… vous ma… maître.

- Oui… oui c'est bien connu ! Draco puis-je te voir un instant s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure Hermione.

- A tout' Dray, pè… maître."

Sur ce, elle repartit vers sa chambre tandis que son père emmenait Draco dans une salle à part :

"Alors Draco, vous sortez ensemble ?

- …

- Avec Hermione ? Je ne vais pas te mordre ! Je ne suis pas Nagini, moi !

- Oui m…maître.

- Vous allez vous montrez à Poudlard ?

- Je ne crois pas…

- Faites-le. Ses « amis » le verront bien. Je vais me délecter de leur réaction.

- Comment maître ?

- Nouveau prof. Duel.

- Avec… cette apparence ?

- Oui. Peu de gens me connaissent réellement. McGo sait que leur tonton Voldy est le préfet de Serpentard, Slughorn le sait qu'à moitié, les Carrows sont des mangemorts, Trelawnay, Binns et Flitwick ne me connaissent pas, Rogue, espion… Mais pour quel camp ? Et pour les enfants, à part Weaslette, Potter et presque tous les Serpentards, personne ne le sait. Pauvre Weaslette je parie qu'elle va s'évanouir en me voyant !

- Pari tenu ! Avec le même nom ?

- Oui. Même si je ne l'aime pas, ça fera plus d'effet."


	6. Chapter 6

Salut! Bon alors, je remercie toute les review de tout le monde! :)

**RAR:**

**Lony9996:** _Alors premièrement je suis contente que tu aime bien mon idée de fiction, ensuite, je vois bien que l'histoire vas très vite, et j'en suis consciente, mais je vais la ralentir un peu là, j'avais remarquer mais un peu trop tard! :s J'espère que ça n'as pas posé trop de problème... Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prend pas du tout ta review comme une critique, enfin si mais positive, pas négative. En plus ta review était constructive, et je comprend. Et puis en ce qui est de Bella et Mione, c'est fait exprès le doute, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, en plus tu découvriras la verité dans ce chapitre... ! Voilà Bisous._

Place à la lecture! :)

**[***pensées Dray *

£ pensées Hermy £

¤ Pensées Voldy ¤

µ fourche langue µ]

**Chapitre 6**

"Severus, je veux te voir tout de suite dans la grande salle du manoir!

-Bien maître, j'arrive."

"Oui maître?

-Quel poste te reste libre à Poudlard?

- DCFM(*)…

- Très bien! Tu m'embauches? Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coins.

- Euh… Oui…

- Parfais! Je viens demain à Poudlard alors! Pour l'annonce, laisse Tom Jedusor.

-D'a… d'accord…"

Voldy ressortit donc, tout heureux, et croisa Hermione dans les couloirs:

"Père…? Vous êtes… HEUREUX?

- Oui! Tu le sauras pourquoi demain!"

Une personne, cachée dans l'ombre, avait tout entendus.

*C'est sa fille?! Waouh! J'comprends mieux le pourquoi du comment du test machin bleu ciel très clair* (Enfin! Lol)

"Eh bien au revoir Hermione!

- Au revoir maître."

Narcissa Malefoy déboucha d'un couloir et alla voir son maître:

"Bonjour, maître.

- Bonjour Cissy, que vient-tu faire là?

- Ma sœur cherche sa fille, Hermione.

- J'arrive Tante Cissy, merci."

"Mère? Qu'y a-t-il?

- Potter retourne à Poudlard demain!

- Sérieux?! Hi hihihi! On va bien s'amuser! (L'air rêveur) J'imagine bien sa tête lorsque j'irais vers la table des Serpentards, et non des Gryffis!

- Hermione, tu pourras me dire avant tout le monde et après ton père (Logique =-_-=) quand la bataille commence? Comme ça, les mangemorts s'occupent des non-intéressant, moi je fais souffrir Potter, toi Waes-moche, et je garde la mort de Potter à Tom. Puis, les autres sorciers se rendront ou on les tuera! (Plan super sadique, et méchant, mais c'est Bella…)"

Hermione acquiesça, ressortit, et partit dans sa chambre faire ses bagages. Cela lui prit toute la journée (enfin, ce qui lui resté…)

Elle aurait pu demander à un elfe de maison, mais vu qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire…

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en sursaut marmonnant

"Saleté de mère…"

"DEBOUT LA-DEDANS! SINON JE VAIS TE REVEILLAIT A LA BLACK!

- J'arrive, j'arrive…

- DEPECHE CE TRAIN NE VAS PAS NOUS ATENDRE!

- Oui, oui..."


End file.
